A variety of bis-phenols are known in the art which are used to prepare polyethers by reaction with epichlorohydrin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,825 describes certain bis[p-(2,3-epoxypropoxy) phenyl] polycyclic hydrocarbons and polyethers thereof. The resulting polyethers are useful in such applications as molding, extrusion, adhesives, coatings and the like. However, the various polyethers must be highly crosslinked to improve their high temperature properties for certain uses, such as by the aerospace industry, but such high crosslinking results in generally lower toughness. What is needed is a resin system that combines the good property advantages of excellent high temperature properties along with high toughness and also good processability (extrusion) by a thermosetting resin technique.
Certain bis-anthrols and bis-naphthols are known in the art as in Jedlinski et al., Przemyslu Chem., 46(5), 272-274 (1967); Beilstein, 6, 1053; E2, 1028; Morgan, Macromolecules, 3, 536 (1970) and Chen, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, 27, 3292 (1982). Such materials have found little, if any, use in the polymer art and not for polyethers having useful properties, e.g., the aerospace industry. Accordingly, there is a need for new resins which could be prepared from new monomers which would provide structural components to give new properties to polyether resins.